Au revoir
by Ilunae
Summary: Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire que bientôt il ne serait plus avec Kacchan.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire que bientôt il ne serait plus avec Kacchan. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, après tout. Déjà tout petit, ils avaient eu le même rêve et avaient admiré le même héro.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été en bons termes. Malgré cela, Izuku avait continué de l'admirer. Il fallait dire que Kacchan avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Pour Izuku, Kacchan avait été quelqu'un qui représentait son rêve.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait continué de le suivre, même si son ami le repoussait. Izuku savait donc tout sur la façon de se battre de Kacchan. Il avait plein de notes sur lui. Plus que sur les autres héros déjà professionnels.

Pendant leurs années à Yuei, ils avaient appris à travailler ensemble. Ils avaient fini par communiquer et, ils s'étaient compris. Depuis leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée. Ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux et, s'étaient poussés l'un l'autre à devenir plus forts.

Plus tard, ils étaient devenus un duo de héros. Se battre aux côtés de Kacchan avait toujours été son rêve. Ils se battaient contre les vilains et sauvaient les gens ensemble. Pendant des années, ils avaient été appelés le wonder duo.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Le métier de héro n'était pas sans risque. Ils se blessaient souvent. Surtout Izuku. Pour lui, cela avait commencé quand il était encore au lycée. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait toujours fait passer les autres avant lui.

Il avait appris à faire plus attention à lui. Après tout, s'il passait son temps à se briser les os, il ne pourrait plus faire son travail. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se blesser de temps à autre. La plupart du temps, cela n'avait pas été trop grave.

L'une de ses blessures fut fatale cependant. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de transmettre One for all à Kacchan. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas de meilleur héro que lui. Le choix avait donc été évident pour lui.

Ils n'avaient donc pas été séparés après la mort d'Izuku. Ils pouvaient encore se parler. Izuku avait donné des conseils à Kacchan pour One for all. Il avait pu voir tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait donc eu l'impression de toujours travailler avec lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui arrêtait les vilains mais, il était quand même là. Kacchan avait vraiment fait du bon travail depuis qu'il avait reçu One for all mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Izuku était fier de lui.

Kacchan ne pouvait pas continuer d'assurer son boulot en tant que héro cependant. Il allait devoir prendre sa retraite bientôt. Il allait donc confier One for all à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Izuku ne serait plus avec Kacchan comme il allait suivre leur alter.

Dans un sens, il avait hâte de parler à la nouvelle utilisatrice de One for all. Ruri était leur petite-fille, après tout. Il avait plein de choses à lui dire. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais encore pu lui parler puisqu'il était mort avant sa naissance.

"Ruri est vraiment le meilleur choix pour One for all !"

Izuku ne pouvait pas imaginer son ancien alter aller chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas objectif mais, elle était déjà très forte. Elle aussi avait l'intention de devenir une héroïne. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour compenser son absence d'alter. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à Kacchan.

"Normal !" lui répondit Kacchan. "C'est ma petite fille ! Elle peut être que la meilleure !"

Izuku pouffa de rire.

"C'est vrai !"

"Tu devras faire attention à elle quand tu seras avec elle, Deku !"

"Bien sûr, Kacchan !"

Il ne voulait pas que Ruri fît les mêmes erreurs que lui. De toute façon, il savait que Kacchan serait toujours là pour la surveiller. Il ne la laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi.

"Ça va me faire bizarre de plus pouvoir te parler, foutu nerd !"

"A moi aussi, Kacchan !"

Cela allait lui faire très bizarre. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se parler tous les soirs.

"Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Kacchan !"

"Tu pourras toujours me voir quand tu seras avec Ruri !"

"Je sais mais, ce ne sera pas pareil ! Je pourrais pas te parler !"

"Ouais ! Mais on finira par se revoir !"

Izuku savait cela. Comme Kacchan possédait One for all, il se retrouvait un jour avec tous les autres anciens. Il allait donc devoir attendre un peu avant de le revoir.

"Tu vas quand même beaucoup me manquer, Kacchan !"

"Toi aussi, foutu Deku !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
